Elevator Community Wiki:Page creation guide - Elevator enthusiast page
This guide contains advices on how to write an elevator enthusiast articles. Except where noted otherwise, the suggestions in this guide are to be considered recommendations, not prescriptions. Please follow the format below when creating an elevator enthusiast article. Every elevator enthusiast articles may look slightly different, despite using the same format below. Have a look through different elevator enthusiast pages for examples based on this format. ---- Please note that only registered users are allowed to create a new page. You need to register a Wikia account first before you can make a new article. To create a new article, click the Contribute this wiki dropdown on the top right hand side of the screen and select Create a new page. ---- Once you've started a blank article, first copy and paste this Infobox coding below and replace all the words in brackets with the correct information. This Infobox must be positioned at the top of the page. NOTE: Before copy and paste this Infobox below, switch the editor first into Source Mode! The coding won't work if you're using Rich-Text or Visual Editor. Note: *Unless given permission, do not write the person's real name on the Infobox if the person do not wish his or her real name revealed or shown in the article. Simply write the person's username. **Do not use an unconfirmed/unofficial name or other non-elevator related details unless they are already widely known; even then, always provide sources for claims about personal information. *"Date of Birth" is optional. If the person do not wish to add his or her date of birth or you are unsure about the date, simply skip it and move along with the next info. *The "Based in" title can be optionally replaced with "Current residence". *The image used on the Infobox can also be a photo of the person, if he or she doesn't have a logo. **Please note that if the person do not wish for his or her face shown in the article (or anywhere else on the internet) due to privacy reason, DO NOT add the photo in the Infobox unless you have been given permission by the person. ---- After inserting the Infobox above, the article should be started off with an introductory lead section. It should contain the most-used name for the person (it must be typed in bold), the city/town/state and country where he or she is based in, and a brief description of how he or she became involved in the elevator community. The person's date of birth can also be added, although this is not always a requirement. :Example 1: Andrew Reams, (Born August 9, 1977) also known as dieselducy by his YouTube channel name, is the most well-known elevator enthusiast with over 75 million views as of May 2016... :Example 2: ArtiePinguin1 (lowercase artiepinguin1), real name Pingu Beeber, is a former elevator filmer from Las Cruces, New Mexico, United States... As stated before, DO NOT use the an unconfirmed/unofficial name or other non-elevator related details unless they are already widely known; even then, always provide sources for claims about personal information. Also, do not write the person's real name if the person do not wish for his or her real name to be revealed or shown in the article. Simply write the username. History Describe how the person is involved in the elevator community since he or she is interested in elevators, have been filming elevators and joined the community. You can also try answering these questions below and assemble all the answers into a paragraph: *Since when he or she have been interested in elevators? *When did the person started filming elevators? *When did the person opened his or her YouTube channel? *Why did the person film elevators? Is there reason(s) for this? *Did the person got inspired from someone or something so that he or she started filming elevators? :Subsections For descriptions worth at least a paragraph, you can also use subsections. This is particulary sensible when you want to write a more detailed history about the person's activity in the community, such as temporary hiatus, meetups, filming elevators overseas, achievements, etc. For examples of articles using subsections in the History section, please take a look at one of the following articles below: *dieselducy *ArtiePenguin1 *TG97Elevators Camera history This subsection include all the known video recording devices that the person is currently using, as well as all the past devices that the person is no longer using them. Write as much as possible into a list. Make sure to include a time of usage of the devices, if known. Example: *'DigiLife DDV-6000' (January 2009 to December 28, 2010) *'Nikon J12' (Unknown to March 2013) *'Canon PowerShot A2300' (June 2, 2012 to October 2014) *'Samsung Galaxy Core 2' (September 2014 to November 10, 2015) *'Samsung Galaxy J5' (November 2015 to present) Alternatively, you can also divide both the current and past devices into separate subsections. See example below. Camera history Past devices *'DigiLife DDV-6000' (January 2009 to December 28, 2010) *'Canon PowerShot A2300' (June 2, 2012 to October 2014) *'Samsung Galaxy Core 2' (September 2014 to November 10, 2015) Current devices *'Samsung Galaxy J5'' (since November 10, 2015) *'Nikon Coolpix S800C' (since August 2014) Trivia This section includes bits of interesting information or facts about the person, whether related to the elevator community or not. Please take a look through other elevator enthusiast pages for examples. Gallery You can upload a few images depicting the person, such as logos, banners, or even a photography of the person. Please note that if the person do not wish for his or her face shown in the article (or even anywhere else on the internet), DO NOT add those photos here unless you have been given permission by the person to upload them here. External links Use this section for relevant links related to the person's work or activity as a whole. For instance; a YouTube or Dailymotion channel, a dedicated website, a blog or a social media (such as Facebook page, Instagram, Flickr, etc.) *This is an example for an external link, it leads to a person's YouTube channel **If the person has more than one YouTube channel, add the URL here. *External link to a website dedicated to the person (if any) *External link of the person's social media (if any) *Other external links are allowed if they are relevant to this page and its topic; a media featuring the person's enthusiasm, for instance. :Important: If you're using Source Mode editor, everytime you are inserting an external link please type http://www.example.com. ---- Categories Please allow the administrators to decide which categories is suitable to be included in the article. ---- Tips *For a quicker editing, switch the editor into Source Mode. You can also set Source Mode editor as your default editor by following these steps below: **Go to My Preferences. **Click the Editing tab and look for the Starting an edit section. **Tick Use a blank page as default for creating new page. WikiaPreferences1.png *If you're not comfortable of using Wikia's new Visual Editor, you can disable it on your Preferences. **Click the Editing tab and look for the Preferred editor dropdown. **Select either Wikia's classic rich-text editor or Source editor, it's your choise. WikiaPreferences2.PNG Should you have any questions or you need an assistance on creating an elevator enthusiast page, please contact the administrators.